


Here

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Free!
Genre: Death, Heart Attack, Hospital, Iwatobi, M/M, Rin - Freeform, Sad, Shark - Freeform, Swimming, dolphin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the finale of Free! Something happens to Rin that places him in the hospital, will Haru lose his soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

The Iwatobi swim team watched as Rin dived into the pool, and watched in awe as he feel behind the swimmers. Watched as he was the last to turn, watched as he came in last. Rin stood in the pool for a moment and placed his hands on the cement. He began to heave himself out of the pool but his arms shook and he fell back into the water, he tried again and the same thing happened. Haru was up, out of his chair and hurtling down the hall toward the pool before the rest of the team could blink. When he hurtled into the light and sprinted to the poolside the ref was helping Rin out of the pool. Haru ran over to them, Rin shoved his boyfriend aside and walked slowly to the locker-rooms. The Iwatobi swim team ran down and followed Haru as he followed Rin into the locker rooms. Rin didn't make it. 

****

Rin was trudging across the grass, he was dizzy and he couldn't catch his breath, his legs felt a million miles away, his chest heart like hell. Suddenly a explosion of pain burst in his chest, he didn't cry out, he didn't even register falling onto the grass, didn't see Haru thundering across the grass and holding him in his arms, didn't hear people hollering. His shaking hands fumbled in the grass and lifted up a small round rock. He held it tight in his hands, he knew as long as he held that rock, that things were real. he wasn't dreaming it, he remembered that stupid rock. He didn't hear the sirens, didn't feel the EMTs lifting him onto a stretcher, didn't feel the rocking of the ambulance.

*****

The Iwatobi team scrambled around the scene seeming unsure of what to do, when the ambulance came the EMTs wouldn't let all of them on. Haru howled and kicked, behavior no one had ever seen from him before until he was allowed to ride with his boyfriend, Makato went with them leaving Rei, Gou and Nagisa to watch in shock as Rin was taken away to the hospital. Haru didn't say anything the whole ride, he held Rin's hand looking down at his boyfriend, tears falling down his face. He didn't even try to wipe them. Rin's other hand opened, a dull thunk was heard as his rock fell. The too fast beeping of Rin's hear monitor suddenly melted into a long monotone beep. 

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" One of the EMT's cried, they grabbed the paddles and shocked Rin's chest, Rin jerked up on the table, but still the beeping didn't restart. Haru had dropped his hand, but still said nothing, the tears flowing harder, faster now. They EMT's charged the paddles again and repeated, thankfully this time when Rin fell against the stretcher again the beeping continued. The EMT's began a complete check up on an unconcious Rin. Haru said nothing but turned, buried his face in Makato's chest and sobbed.


End file.
